


Jealousy with a touch of Tarantino

by notnoteworthy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ship, buddie, omg they were roommates, roomate au, slight anst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnoteworthy/pseuds/notnoteworthy
Summary: Buck isn’t homophobic, but his roommate, Eddie, being with men seems to piss him off. Based of the reddit story, “Turns out I don’t have problems with Alex kissing guys if it’s me he’s kissing.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Buck is not homophobic. He may have grown up in a homophobic household, but he prides himself on breaking away from his parents bigoted views and moving out. There was just something about his roommate, Eddie, taking guys home that made Buck feel sick. And Buck had never felt like this, he’d had gay roommates and friends before, and Buck brought girls home all the time. Him and Eddie even jokingly flirted before, but he didn’t feel uncomfortable about it. Buck is straight. It’s not like Eddie was loud, they had separate bedrooms. There was no reason for Buck’s blood to boil at Eddie bringing a tall asian guy home. But it did.   
Buck simply sprawled across the couch as they made their way into Eddie’s room. Did he passive aggressively play his music so loud Eddie could hear it from inside his room? Maybe. But did Buck feel bad? not really.   
“Hey, man. Could you turn down the music?” Eddie popped his head out his door, shirtless.  
Buck turned the music down, feeling heat on his face. He wasn’t blushing, he was just mad. Yeah, that’s it, he thought.  
Buck grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, feeling guilty about his disgust at Eddie’s hookups.  
He decided to go for a walk, and say a lesbian couple kissing. The two black women headed into a store, carrying a small baby. And Buck felt fine. Infact, he thought it was a cute family. He sighed in frustration.  
He entered a chocolate shop and grabbed a small box of chocolates, buying them quickly. It had all the goods, carmel, nougat, and calories galore. He made his way back to his apartment, sneaking a few of the salted ones.  
He walked in on Eddie watching a movie. He was only wearing pajama pants, and Buck’s eyes lingered longer than he expected.  
“Hey, sorry about the music. I got you these on my walk,” Buck said, handing Eddie the chocolates.  
“It’s good. I know how dense you are,” Eddie laughed, “wanna watch this with me? I’m having a Tarantino marathon.”  
Buck situated himself next to Eddie on the couch and snatched the popcorn from Eddie. He protested my snuggling himself up against Buck, stealing some popcorn. Buck was in deep shit.


	2. Sunscreen and Sunsets

“You eat like a pig,” Eddie grumbles, sitting up on the couch.  
“Well, you’re mighty cheery,” Buck says, stuffing more sausage into his mouth. Buck had woken up on the couch practically spooning Eddie, which was embarrassing to say the least. Luckily, the embarrassment fueled him enough to get up and make breakfast. There was something about Eddie not sleeping in the same bed as some random guy or girl that Buck liked. There was something about waking up next to his best friend that he liked. It was odd.  
Buck got the chills as Eddie brushed passed him, reaching for breakfast. He really needed to call their landlord about the draft in this apartment. Buck got mildly irritated at the way Eddie jumped for his phone and laughed at the new notification.   
“Hey man,” Buck started abruptly, “wanna go out to the beach today? You don’t have any classes.”   
“Sure,” Eddie replied, “though it’s interesting you have my syllabus memorized.”   
A blush overtook Buck’s face. Probably from being teased, that’s all.   
“I’ll drive, just give me like five minutes,” Buck said. He felt like a mom as he packed a bag for him and his friend. He grabbed some towels and some snacks he knew Eddie liked. A bottle of sunscreen flew past his head as Eddie grabbed his sunglasses.   
“You are not getting Melanoma on my watch,” Eddie declares.   
“You’ve been training for a few months and you’re a medical emergency expert, eh?” Buck teased.   
“Yes, yes I am. Now let’s bounce, it’s nice out,” Eddie said grabbing, the bag.   
Eddie DJ’ed as they drove to the beach, and Buck was surprised at how many of his song recommendations were on Eddie’s playlist. Buck smiled as Eddie sang along, wind blowing his dark brown hair in all directions. The ocean was blue and the sand was soft on Buck’s feet, heat sinking into his skin. They set up the towels they brought, as they both forgot chairs.   
“Okay, you didn’t do your sunscreen at the house. Go,” Eddie nagged.   
“Whatever you say, Mom,” Buck replied.   
Buck lathered himself in the sunscreen, and was trying to get his back when Eddie interrupted him.   
“Want me to get you back?” Eddie asked.   
“Sure man,” Buck answered.   
Buck felt hot as Eddie rubbed sunscreen into his back, their bodies fitting together almost too well. Buck watched the waves crash onto the shore when he was approached by a young blonde lifeguard.   
“Need any help with that?” she asked, winking at Buck.  
“We’re good,” Eddie replied abruptly, shutting her flirtation down. She had a sudden look of realization.   
“I’m so sorry I didn’t realize you guys were together. You’re an adorable couple though!” she smiled sadly. She ran off at some kids wrestling in the water.   
“Jealous, Diaz?” Buck teased, wading his way into the water.   
“It’s just a little unprofessional, Buckley,” Eddie smirked, splashing him. Buck responded with more splashes, and they were laughing and soaked in seconds.   
The pair walked across the boardwalk, sharing an ice cream per Buck’s suggestion. “Rent’s coming up anyways,” as he put it. Their hands grazed each other a few times, but they both pulled away. It was never awkward though. It was as if everything came naturally to them.  
They eventually bought some food and made a makeshift picnic on the boardwalk. The sun was beginning to set, but all Buck could look at was Eddie. He loved this. He loved the way Eddie’s deep brown eyes reflected the orange hues of the sunset. He loved when it was just them, Buck and Eddie. Partners in crime. He missed this. It had been a while since it's been just the two of them going out. Going out as friends. Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave criticism but pls be nice uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse formatting issues


End file.
